<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of the World as We Knew it by ridgeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878827">The End of the World as We Knew it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline'>ridgeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam选择了留下来，陪着Amelie。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Amelie Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of the World as We Knew it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以，这会持续多久？”Sam问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看情况，”Amelie轻松地回答，“可能是一分钟，也可能是几千年，得看你是从哪个角度来看待它。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们肩并肩坐在沙滩上。Amelie坐在Sam的旁边，挨着他。她已经脱掉了高跟鞋，赤脚上沾了黑色沙砾。在Sam记忆里第一次，Amelie看起来很轻松。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他们的面前，海浪依然在无休止地翻卷，在潮湿的沙地上留下一道白色泡沫的痕迹。无数鲸鱼依然搁浅在沙滩上，沉默而庞大。一个坟墓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在更远的地方，在海平线的方向，一轮太阳正在升起。它很巨大，难以形容的美丽，看起来正像是世界末日。除了Amelie的裙子，它是这个世界唯一的色彩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam眯着眼睛，看着太阳，并不感觉悲伤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>海滩已经关闭了，其他人会没事的。他想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我很高兴你决定留下来，”Amelie说。她仰起了头，泪水掠过她的脸颊，闪闪发亮，“即使这同时也让我觉得难过。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不认为有其他的选择。”Sam回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可怕的日光照在他的脸上，他不记得曾经见过这么强烈的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你会觉得害怕吗？”Amelie问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有一点。”Sam承认。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我想应该是不会疼的，”Amelie说，“我不会允许这样的事情发生。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam再次点头。在世界末日之前，还有一点时间。可能是五分钟，也可能是几千年。他们还需要等待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他伸出手，握住了Amelie的手。 就像过去一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我想告诉你Deadman的故事，”他说，平静而疲倦地，“还有其他人的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelie点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她笑了起来，然后开始听他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>